Cameos in other shows and media
Please note here and post a picture if the Powerpuff Girls are ever cameoed, mentioned, or crossed over in another show if possible. Chowder *In the Chowder episode "The Hot Date" Miss Bellum made an appearance as someones date. *In "The Hiest," Mung Dall's head explodes and becomes replaced by Bubbles's head saying "Ohhhh, that's sweeeeet" after tasting the Sweet Sapphire crystal. *In "The Toots," three animals very closely resembling The Powerpuff Girls appear in the audience. Bellum on Chowder.JPG Bubbles on Chowder.JPG Toots.JPG The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *In The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy episode "My Fair Mandy"; Grim, Billy and Mandy were dressed as the Powerpuff Girls and Professor Utonium showed up and Mojo Jojo was mentioned. In the ending credits of the episode, Irwin was dressed as Mojo Jojo and he was in his evil lair. *In episode "Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" *In the crossover with Codename: Kids Next Door episode: "The Grim Adventures of the KND", when Billy opened the door he said "Hey! You're not the Powerpuff Girls". Later in the episode, When the Happy Reaper exploded into a bunch of cartoon characters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were three of them. powerpuff_girls_and_grim_adventures_of_billy_omg__by_jttassy-d5wlkc1.jpg|"My Fair Mandy" PPG Merch full.png|"Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus" PPG on GaoKND.JPG|"The Grim Adventures of the KND" Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends *In Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo's, there was an imaginary friend of Mojo Jojo. Wilt said that sometimes kids get ideas for imaginary friends off of what they see on TV. *In the Halloween episode "Nightmare on Wilson Way", Frankie is dressed as Blossom, as well as one of the Imaginary Friends dressed as Bubbles, in a flashback, Bloo is dressed as Mojo Jojo. *In the episode, "Land of the Flea" there was a flea on Eduardo dressed up like the Mayor and sounds like him too. *In the episode, "Say It Isn't Sew", Bloo was looking through some stickers and one of them was of Blossom's head. *Frankie's shirt vaguely resembles three silhouettes of The Powerpuff Girls- Blossom in pink, Bubbles in light blue, and Buttercup in light green. *In one episode "Challenge of the Superfriends", Mac and Bloo found a superhero imaginary friend named Imaginary Man who looked like a mixture of Major Man and Major Glory there was alot of Powerpuff Girls related undertone in this episode. The episode began with a narrator saying "The City" the way he would in The Powerpuff Girls and the episode ended with Bloo saying "And so once again the day is saved" and whenever the Imaginary Man and his enemy sister Nemisisister flew, the would make the same sounds as the Powerpuff Girls would and they would leave behind streaks of light the same way the Powerpuff Girls do. 408-0055.jpg Mojo-FHIF.jpg Mayor Flea.JPG Bloo as Mojo.JPG FrankieBlossom.png Blossom on Foster's.JPG Dexter's Laboratory *In the episode "Tele-Trauma", Dexter had a machine that kept making him quote things he saw on TV and one of those quotes was "Townsville's in trouble!" *In an episode of Dexter's Labratory, there were three talking Amoebas that look similar to the Amoeba Boys and sounded like them. *The narrator for the Dial M for Monkey theme song is the same narrator in The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "School Girl Crushed" one of the kids had a model of a city as his project and it was of The City of Townsville. *In "Star Check Unconventional", Dexter and his crew walk past dolls that resemble Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. MAD *In an episode of MAD Mojo Jojo made an appearance and brought up the Powerpuff Girls. *In an episode of MAD "2 Broke Powerpuff Girls" It featured a story about Bubbles and Buttercup broke and working for Him. They were also kicked out of their apartment by Mojo Jojo and Blossom was living sucessfully. In the theme song for this segment of the show the heads of Ace, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Big Billy were also seen. *In the episode "Once Upon a Toon" Blossom was one of the catoon characters who tried to bring their show back. Also, Samurai Jack cut a shrub into the shape of The Powerpuff Girls. hqdefault (2).jpg|Mojo Jojo in "The Ape rentice" BlossomBubbles&Buttercup-MAD-2BrokePowerpuffGirls.png|The girls in "2 Broke Powerpuff Girls" The old cartoon network characters on mad by amandayedor-d5jjtre.png|Blossom in "Once Upon a Toon" Evil Con Carne *In the episode "Ultimate Evil" General Skarr was forcing Bozkov to watch The Powerpuff Girls. *In the episode "Hector King of the Britons" The Lady of the Lake asked Hector to impersonate a fight between Huckleberry Hound and Mojo Jojo. When he was impersonating Mojo Jojo he mentioned The Powerpuff Girls. American Dad *In the episode "The Longest Distance Relationship," Jeff and Sinbad went through a wormhole that turned them into a whole bunch of different versions of themseoves. One of them was a Powerpuff Girl version of themselves where Jeff looked like a Powerpuff Girl and Sinbad looked like Professor Utonium. Drawn Together *In the episode "Foxy vs The Board of Education," Bubbles was seen waiting in the hospital because she was pregnant. **In the same episode, when Spanky Ham proposed to Xandir, the billboard above the hockey rink showed the hearts that are usually at the end of every episode. *In the episode "Wherin there is a Big Twist Part 2," there were pictures of Blossom and Buttercup were seen in the resumes of the blown up building. Aqua Teen Hunger Force * The show features a recurring location called the "Powerpuff Mall". * In the episode "Universal Remonster", an alien known as Oglethorpe creates several T-shirts that features a powerpuff girl (that looks a bit like Blossom with a hot pink mohawk). When his friend Emory pointed this out, Oglethorpe denied that it was a powerpuff girl, claiming that "they're not getting sued". * in the ATHF Movie and the episode "Eggball", Meatwad uses a Powerpuff Girls parachute. Grojband * In the Grojband episode "Dreamreaver" Grojband upon mysterious ways enter Trina Riffin's dream. As they get to know their new environment Corey Riffin utters the words "But this is totally Weirds'ville". Later they stumble upon a Mall that resembles Malph's. * There exists an episode of Grojband that shares name with the Powerpuff Girls episode, Super Zeroes. Category:The Powerpuff Girls